tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves, or Lycans, are the second S-Class monsters in the GBA world. They're famous for their speed and claw strength, as well as their heightened senses and healing factor. History A werewolf or werwolf, also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lukos, "wolf", and άνθρωπος, anthrōpos, man), is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten or scratched by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury, and perhaps in earlier times among the ancient Greeks through the writings of Petronius. Werewolves are often attributed super-human strength and senses, far beyond those of both wolves or men. The werewolf is generally held as a European character, although its lore spread through the world in later times. Shape-shifters, similar to werewolves, are common in tales from all over the world, most notably amongst the Native Americans, though most of them involve animal forms other than wolves. Werewolves are a frequent subject of modern fictional books, although fictional werewolves have been attributed traits distinct from those of original folklore, most notably vulnerability to silver bullets. Werewolves continue to endure in modern culture and fiction, with books, films and television shows cementing the werewolf's stance as a dominant figure in horror. Powers/Abilities * Super Strength: Werewolves are thought to gain a greater strength when they transform and can lift more weight than any Human or Vampire. * Super Agility: Werewolves have stronger muscles, which allow for them to manuover with less lagging, meaning they can move swifter and faster, but are still prone to tiring even if it does take them longer to tire out. * Feral Mind: Werewolves is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. * Increased Speed: They are faster than Humans, but are, however, slower than Vampries. * Immune to Witch Spells and Curses: '''Leaders of Alpha werewolves invulnerable to witch spells and Curses. * '''Weather Adaptation: '''Werewolves are unaffected by the weather, including wind, rain, temperature, electricity, fog, etc. Their senses, movement or any actions aren't affected by weather in any way. * '''Wolf Senses: Werewolves gain a canus lupis like appearance, and so do their internal organs. A Werewolf's hearing and smell will be equivalent to a wolf's, making them excellent trackers when it comes to scents, and their hearing improves allowing them to hear sounds from miles away. Hearing and smell will be 100 times the average humans' senses while night vision will be twice the normal. * Supernatural Regeneration: Werewolves are relatively fast healers. Thus, when they are shot, they can withstand the pain, due to regenerating their damaged tissue. For example, limbs can regrow in a few hours in wolf form. * Good Swimmers:Werewolves are good swimmers, making them deadly to vampires. * Telepathy- Werewolves like Vampires, can hear the thoughts of their members . * Strong and teeth/claws: Werewolf teeth and claws are nearly as strong as steel and regrow in minutes, They have the power to extend and retract sharp claws. Variation of Natural Weaponry. * Night vision: Werewolves have far superior vision to us in the dark. * Good hearing: '''Werewolves have better hearing than anything. * '''Increased Pharamone: In some tales the Werewolf will appear attractive to many (women/men) in a sexual or friendly way but this is still not proven. * Canine ally: '''Many times a Werewolf will have a canine ally that acts like a Beta in a pack taking commands and protecting the Alpha. * '''Wallcrawling: Werewolves can adhere to sheer surfaces. * Larger Stomach:'''werewolves can eat large quantities of food. * '''Underwater Respiration; '''they can breathe in the water for few minutes. * '''Cold and heat resistance: werewolves can survive tough environment conditions. * Enhanced Stamina: they are far longer fighters than humans, does making werewolves, Vampires worst enemy. * Cursed Saliva: 'Anyone who is bitten by the werewolf shall bleed to death or survive by becoming a werewolf, in some myth Werewolves saliva are poison to vampires, which can kill a vampire. * '''Magic: '''Alpha Werewolves are capable of inheriting or learning Magic. Weaknesses * W'olfsbane: Wolfsbane is not unpleasantly scented to werewolves as people think, rather it distracts the werewolf. * Silver: Silver inhibits the healing process it will limit its power. * Heart extraction- If you remove a werewolf's heart it will die. Known Werewolves * Leon Blake * Talbot Pack * Darke Pack Category:Monsters Category:Monster Races